


Day 3: Booty

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un déménagement. Deux jeunes hommes. Et un geste très explicite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Booty

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai été totalement inspiré par ce fanart de Livori: http://livori.tumblr.com/post/70256210660  
> Et je n'en suis même pas désolée! XD

Jack avait un diable à côté de lui, trois cartons dessus, et attendait que l'ascenseur n'arrive à son étage. Il était ravi, après plusieurs semaines de dures recherches, ils avaient enfin trouvé, avec son petit ami, leur premier appartement, rien qu'à eux deux. Pas très grand mais ça leur conviendrait très bien.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il en sortit avec le diable, puis se rendit jusqu'à sa porte grande ouverte, d'où il vit Hiccup qui l'attendait avec un sourire.

_Les derniers ?

_Ouais ! C'est officiel, on a fini de déménager !

_Avec le peu d'affaire qu'on a, y'avait intérêt !

L'argenté ferma la porte derrière lui et plaça le diable au milieu du salon-salle à manger. Il regarda les inscriptions sur les cartons, remarquant que le deuxième n'avait que « Projets Hiccup » marqué dessus. Il le souleva et se tourna vers son petit ami.

_Hic, tu veux que je mette ça où ?

L'auburn s'approcha, zieutant le carton dans les bras de son petit ami. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Je veux _ça_... dans la chambre.

Jack rougit en sentant la main de l'autre caresser une de ses fesses alors qu'il sentait une paire de lèvres dans son cou. Il avala bruyamment sa salive.

_O-OK... et le c-carton ?

Hiccup lui prit des mains, le reposa sur le diable et souleva son petit ami en lui faisant enrouler ses jambes sur sa taille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit déjà prêt et les fit tomber dessus, Jack le fixant avec un air incrédule.

_Et toi qui disait que tu voulais qu'on est fini avant la nuit !

_J'ai changé d'avis... tu m'as trop tenté avec tes superbes fesses toute la matinée.

_Obsédé, souffla l'argenté avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées dans un baiser.


End file.
